This invention relates to the discovery of a new gene, which is the first isolated and cloned, that encodes an amino acid eukaryotic racemase. The invention covers, particularly, the Tc45 gene encoding a Trypanosoma cruzi-derived B-cell mitogen. The encoded protein also is a eukaryotic proline racemase. The invention also relates to a process of production of D-amino acid using an eukaryotic amino acid racemase. This invention also relates to the use of the protein encoded by the Tc45 gene to induce a protective immune response against T. cruzi infection in a human. This invention also relates to methods of using other parasite mitogens and viral mitogens for inducing protective immunity against the corresponding parasitic or viral infections in humans.
The process of production of an D-amino acid by using a L-amino acid source comprises the use of an eukaryotic amino acid racemase specific for the amino acid of interest, the said racemase being produced from a recombinant expression system containing a vector having a polynucleotide sequence encoding the said enzyme. In prokaryotic hosts, the racemases are known to be implicated in the synthesis of D-amino acids and/or in the metabolism of L-amino acids. Therefore, the presence of free D-amino acids in tumors and in progressive autoimmune and degenerative diseases suggests the biological importance of eukaryotic amino acid racemases. It is well known that proteins or peptides containing D-amino acids are resistant to proteolysis by host enzymes. In addition, such proteins containing D-amino acids, at least one D-amino acid residue, can display antibiotic or immunogenic properties.
Isolation and characterization of molecules playing a key role in parasite metabolism, or in their interactions with the host immune defense, are fundamental for the development of rational strategies for vaccination and therapy. Attempts to provide effective immunity to parasites are limited by poor specific immune responses to parasite antigenic molecules in early phases of infection. Lymphocyte polyclonal activation is a generalized mechanism of immune evasion amongst pathogensI. Such “parasite evasion” owes, at least in part, to the release of mitogenic or superantigenic moieties that inhibit host specific responses by triggering polyclonal, parasite non-specific lymphocyte activation. The resulting non-specific immune responses are associated with immunosuppression and autoimmunity, as observed in human and experimental infections by the protozoan parasite Trypanosoma cruzi, the etiological agent of Chagas disease2-6.
To date, there is no effective treatment or vaccine against Trypanosoma cruzi infection and Chagas disease pathology. Attempts to isolate immunodominant protective epitopes have failed1. Using a mouse model of T. cruzi infection it has previously been shown that reduced levels of polyclonal lymphocyte responses correlate with resistance to infection and cardiopathy2,7-9. As we have suggested, and has been demonstrated by Arala-Chaves31 for Candida albicans infections, mitogenic moieties can be used as vaccination targets to induce specific neutralization of the mitogen, thus aborting the microorganism “strategy” to deviate immune responses into non-specific polyclonal activation and immunosuppression. Understanding the mechanisms underlying “non-specific” lymphocyte activation may open the way for their neutralization, and thus allow for effective immune responses against infectious agents. There is a need in the art for a molecule that could be an appropriate target for such attempts.
Furthermore, there is a growing interest in the biological role of D-amino acids, either as free molecules or within polypeptide chains in human brain, tumors, anti-microbial and neuropeptides, as well as in “protein fatigue”32, suggesting widespread biological implications. Research on D-amino acids in living organisms has been hampered by their difficult detection. However, recent purification of a serine racemase from mammalian brain33 indicates conservation throughout evolution. There also exists a need in the art for racemases that are specific for known compounds.